Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{z - 2}{5z - 5} - \dfrac{4z + 8}{5z - 5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $t = \dfrac{z - 2 - (4z + 8)}{5z - 5}$ Distribute the negative sign: $t = \dfrac{z - 2 - 4z - 8}{5z - 5}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-3z - 10}{5z - 5}$